La Parka
Please note this page is for Adolpho Tapia, the first person to use the La Parka gimmick, for the second person to use the La Parka name, for the second La Parka see La Parka II | birth_place = Torreon, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Alberto Mora Raul Reyes | debut = 1982 | retired = }} Adolfo Tapia Ibarra (November 14, 1965) is a Mexican professional wrestler best known as La Parka. He has wrestled in the Mexican professional wrestling promotions Consejo Mundial De Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (AAA). In the United States, Ibarra is best known for his tenure in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) as La Parka from 1997-2000. He has also worked for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Major League Wrestling (MLW) and in various promotions inside the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA). Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*La Parkinator :*Spear :*Powerslam *'Nicknames' :*"Chairman Of The Board" :*"Man Of A Thousand Bones" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Latino World Order *'Theme music' :*“Gasolina” by Daddy Yankee (CMLL) :*“Parental Advisory: Explicit Acts” (WCW) :*“Stinkfist” by Tool (TNA) :*“Thriller” by Michael Jackson (AAA) Championships and accomplishments *'Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre' **Copa Universo (2015) *'Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion' **AAA Latin American Championship (1 time) **IWC World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Colossal' ** Copa Frontera (2014) - with Máscara Sagrada and Octagón *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Shocker *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' **IWR Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Generación XXI' **G21 Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **G21 Tag Team Championship (1 time) with El Hijo de L.A. Park *'International Wrestling League' **IWL World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'172' of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003. **PWI ranked him #'19' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 2012 *'World Wrestling Association' **WWA Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (class of 2018) ** Mexico MVP (2018) *'Xtreme Latin American Wrestling' **X-LAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Xtreme Warriors Wrestling' **XWW Universal Championship (1 time) *'Other achievements' ** Copa el Mexicano (2011) ** Distrito Federal Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** European Middleweight Championship (2 times) ''Luchas de Apuestas'' record References See also *Adolpho Tapia's event history External links *Adolpho Tapia profile at CAGEMATCH.net zh:La Parka Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1965 births Category:1982 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Extreme Air Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Full Contact Wrestling alumni Category:Global Les Catch alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:King Bulls Wrestling alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Lucha VaVoom alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promo Azteca alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:Promociones MV alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:Viva La Lucha! alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Libre Boom alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Vamper Revolution alumni Category:Living people Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Evolucion Lucha Libre alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Warriors Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Latino World Order members Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:Todo X El Todo alumni Category:Tortas Super Astro alumni Category:Generacion XXI alumni